


Ticklish

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Kink Week [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom!Brian, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sensitive Roger, Sub!Roger, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian knows Roger is very sensitive. He uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Kink Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614832
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read the tags before reading! I hope you enjoy it dearesttttt

"Are you comfortable?"

"Uh-huh."

Brian smiles at the already dazed tone of Rogers voice. 

He rounds the bed. Blue eye follow him under heavy lashes. Brian doesn't give Roger the satisfaction of looking back, instead he pulls on the rope knotted to the bed. 

He tests the restraint and hums.

"Is this comfortable? Not too tight?"

Roger shakes his head with a gleeful smile. He can move his neck from side to side, but that's about it. His arms are stretched wide where his wrists are tied to the bedpost with thick rope.

His legs are restrained too, spread wide to the foot-end. They are not as tight as his arms, Roger can bend his knees slightly and shift them from side to side.

Brian isn't looking to completely restrain him from movement.

He had thought of binding Roger in a more stressful position. With his legs in the air and arms taped to his legs so that he is spread open wide, immobile and helpless. 

But not today.

Today Brian wants to see Roger squirm.

"You know the rules, right?" He asks, his hand still lingers on the rope around Rogers wrist. It is a comfortable silky fabric that shouldn't chafe too bad. 

Roger looks up at him and his eyes are glazed over slightly and his cock is showing interest. 

"Y-yes."

"Tell me." Brian commands. Voice low.

The bondage and the setting of the room already excite Roger. Most of the lights are off and the curtains are closed. 

He wriggles his toes happily and he smiles. "Hmm... Safe word is red, slow down is yellow. If it's too much I have to be honest and tell you. We can stop the scene at any time." 

"Excellent. Roger, that's right." 

Brian is unlike Roger, not completely naked. He stands in his black briefs looming over his restrained lover.

Instinct tells him to bend forward and touch the surface Rogers smooth exposed skin. 

But he can't. Today is about touch. Roger cannot be spoiled. 

"And the rest?"

Roger swallows thickly, he closes his eyes. "I do as you say and submit to you for as long as the scene lasts. If I am out of line by talking back or not obeying, you must punish me."

"And if you are a good boy for me, I'll reward you."

Brians heart leaps when Roger shudders with excitement. He doesn't let it show on his face.

"My beautiful Roger, I got some great plans in store for you tonight. I will lay out my expectations carefully, but they will be easy."

This particular scene has been on Brians mind for a long time. 

On the bedside table he usually sets up the attributes and toys he will use on Roger. He knows Roger must have looked and been surprised to find no anal beads, butt plugs, gag, nipple clamps, cock rings, blindfolds or any sorts of sex toys awaiting him.

Not even as much as a bottle of lube.

"For what we are about to do, I will allow you to squirm and make noises. I want to hear you, so there will be no gags, all you need to do is sit back and relax." 

The not knowing arouses Roger. He is forced to completely surrender to the scene Brian has sketched out for him. 

He is too used to being on top of everything in his daily life. Fashion trends, the charts, latest gossip and world events. The unknown is Rogers challenge, but today he gets no chance to conquer it from Brian.

"You see, ever since I met you I noticed this one funny thing about you."

Brian makes his way to the other side of the bed, just to see Roger strain his neck the other way.

"You're very... Sensitive, aren't you?"

"Uhhh..." Before Roger can form a reply, Brian lets his index finger trace down the side of Rogers ribs. The first touch makes Roger jump— then his face muscles are forced into a teeth flashing smile. "Brian!" He shrieks.

The laughter in his voice makes Brian smile. 

He leans in and lets his breath ghost over Rogers lips, though he doesn't lean in for a kiss. Instead, his fingers dance over his side again.

Roger squirms and erupts into a breathy giggle.

Brian continues to trace his five fingers up and down Rogers exposed side. They're barely touching him, yet Roger wriggles to get away from it. 

"Answer me." He says, "You're very sensitive aren't you, Rog?"

"Yes." He gasps.

Roger throws his face sideways and Brian stops. 

It takes a moment for Roger to regain a normal breathing pattern. Brian counts the seconds in his head. 

26\. 

When his limbs relax back onto the mattress, Roger sighs. He might be relieved, but his semi-hard on doesn't lie about the pleasure he took from the simple touch. 

"You look beautiful." Brian says. 

It is no lie. Rogers face has become flushed pink and his body is stretched wide and open for him to use.

His hair is bunched up in a ponytail, but the tie won't last their scene. 

Brian grins. He lets two of his fingernails trail down the center of Rogers stomach. 

The movement makes Rogers nipples harden and goosebumps erupt as his abs tense with the shock. A gasp, a giggle, Roger tries and fails to wriggle away. 

"Brian, that's— Oh! Hahahah!" 

The fingers tickling his armpits come as a surprise. 

Roger shrieks and his body jumps off the bed restrained by the ropes. He squirms and laughs. The warm laughter fills the before quiet of the room.

Brian smirks, the laughter so joyous and infectious he can't help himself.

He keeps stimulating both the sensitive nerves trailing down Rogers belly and the dip of his armpit.

"P-please!" Roger smiles, chuckling wildly, "S-stop! Please!"

"Hush, you can have it." Brian says. Only removing the hand under Rogers arm.

He gasps and squirms. He tries to suck in his stomach to get away from Brians clever fingers, but they follow him and Rogers cock stands pleasantly hard against his stomach by now. 

The sight makes Brian lick his lips. A wet beat of precum trickles out of the small opening.

"You love it, you're all wet for it. See?"

Roger is too busy catching his breath to reply. This time Brian doesn't wait for him to catch on.

Completely avoiding the area around Rogers pulsing erection, he lets his hands travel down to his inner thighs. Both hands simultaneously grace their fingernails over the most sensitive inner part between Rogers legs.

"No!" Roger giggles— his arms pull on the restrains very hard as his reflexes try to set him free. "Please! T-too much!" 

Brian can see Rogers wrists getting rubbed raw by the rope, but it doesn't seem harmful yet.

He keeps an eye out for it and also for the knees Roger is instinctively kicking out in every which direction. The spasms leave him helpless and out of control of his own body reactions.

"Look at you," Brian chuckles. Rogers face is a deep red now and there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

Rogers cock pulses and it swells. Brian watches it with great interest while he continues the tickling assault.

The lack of oxygen is making Roger dizzy. 

His eyes roll back into his head and he presses his face sideways into the pillow to laugh into that instead. Brian will allow it, though he is careful not to let Roger faint. 

"You're so sensitive for me. I've got you all worked up over such a small touch. Really?"

Roger is shuddering with giggles now. Unable to respond.

"If I whip you between your thighs I don't even get such a reaction out of you. What a peculiar person you are. So easy to tease and prod." Brian ends his speech and stops tickling.

Roger falls back onto the bed boneless. His thigh muscles spasm and his chest heaves.

"F-fuck. Oh, Brian— Sir." He gasps, aftershock giggles still teasing him. 

Brian watches Roger struggle to gain composure in his compromised position. In his head Brian counts down from 26 to 0. 

If Roger was able to sit upright he would find it easier to breathe, but flat on his back, Roger struggles and the helpless glassy look in his eyes means he is going under. Fast.

"That's it, Roger. Easy now."

Between breaks Brian keeps his hands to himself. Any touch to Roger would compromise the tickling sensation that has his body tense like a loaded gun now. All Brian has to do is pull the trigger.

"Sir?" Roger asks, panting.

Brian watches the rise and fall of Rogers chest and the perkiness of his erect nipples.

"Yes?"

Roger licks his lips. His jaw must be aching with the constant smiling. "Am I allowed to cum?"

Brian hums. 

Rogers breath hitches instinctively when Brians hands hover over his body once more. Brian doesn't touch him just yet, but the prospect of it has Roger trembling with excitement.

"Do you think you can cum, Roger? I'm not going to touch you there." 

Rogers cheeks turn impossibly redder, he nods. "Yes."

"Good." 

Brians hands are under Rogers left knee before he can blink twice. The skin there is thin and so sensitive Rogers nerves sing.

He keens, laughs, his face falls sideways onto the pillows again and his ass squirms off the mattress.

"Oh! Hahahha Oh! Y-yes!" 

Brian shushes him for no reason other than that his vocal cords might hurt later from all the shrieking. 

All his muscles are tensed up and clenched. Roger thrashes against the ropes, but there is nowhere to go but to surrender completely to the sensation of being tortured. His body turned against him as more high pitched giggles forces its way out of him. 

Brian watches. 

He has never seen Rogers cock as hard as it is now without any stimulation of any kind. 

It is red and pulsing, taught and ready to burst as hot precum dribbles from the poor neglected head.

His entire body is powerless to the simple grazes of Brians fingers under his knee. The power it gives him is dizzying in its own right. 

By the time Brian grants Roger a very short break, there are tears staining down his flushed face and he moans brokenly when his muscles sink back onto the bed. The stimulation is a lot.

Brian can't touch him, so he praises.

"You're doing so well, so good for me. Taking your torture so well and obediently. You make me proud."

Roger likes that, he blinks his eyes open.

Brian smiles down at him, even though there is a very distant look in the blue of his eyes. 

"S-so much." Roger breathes. Blinking lazily.

"Is it so much? You can take it. You _will_ take it. Be good for me a little longer, be my good boy. Show me how good you are."

He doesn't give Roger another moment to gain his bearings. If he waits too long, the sensation will be lost on them. Brian settles by the foot of the bed quickly and finds both his hands reaching out to trail over the sensitive sole of Rogers feet.

It only takes the lightest touch for Brian to get Roger to gasp loudly. 

When he trails but his fingernails down to the arch of his feet, he has lost him.

Roger throws his head back and laughs.

Je cannot get away from Brians torturous hands. His squirming and thrashing lead to no results.

His body doesn't know how to react when the fight or flight respond don't work. He is openly weeping now, his cock is pulsing and blood rushes through his veins too fast too rushed, but he has stopped fighting back. His laughter had grown silent and his eyes stare up into space incoherently.

Brian knows Roger is floating, far away.

It takes only the stroke of a second finger over the sole of his foot for Rogers cock to also let go and release cum all over his belly in thick warm ropes.

"There you go. Look at you." Brian continues to tickle him, until his cock is completely spent.

Only when the aftershocks have gone, does Brian lower his feet back onto the mattress and begins to undo the ropes around his ankles first. 

Roger lays boneless onto the mattress. 

His fringe had fallen over his eyes and his lips are parted on little gasps of breath.

Brian rubs his ankles in lotion where the rope had chafed slightly. He is as gentle as he can be, Roger doesn't react. Too caught up in his rush of submission.

"I am so proud of you, I really am."

When he is done with his feet, Brian trails up to the head of the bed to release Rogers arms.

He kisses the insides of his wrists, before giving them a similar treatment as his ankles. 

Even when he is released, Roger does nothing else but mumble to himself, hands spread onto the mattress like spaghetti. His eyes are open and stare off at the ceiling. 

Brian has tissues on the nightstand and cleans Rogers stomach from his cum.

Inside his boxers, Brian is hard as well, but he doesn't care to tend to himself when Roger needs him after a scene.

He pulls the blanket back over the two of them after he crawls back into bed next to Roger. He curls himself around the dreamy blond, and wraps him tight into his arms, their legs intertwining. Roger rolls into the embrace with a happy hum, arms draped over Brian bonelessly. His body tingles and he giggles as an aftershock. 

"You did so well, Rog." Brian whispers against his hair. "I am so proud of you."

"Done?" Roger asks, voice breathless and slurred.

Brian chuckles. He leans down to peck Rogers slack lips. "Yes, we're all done."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it please!! ❤️❤️


End file.
